cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Serpent Drummer
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions New Contacts * Gaussian I have worked with Gaussian for years now, and I still do not know all that he does for Vanguard. I believe that this request is of the highest importance, and would suggest that you give it all due attention. Gaussian, our lead tactician, was very specific when he asked to speak to you. However, he did not tell me what it was he wished to speak with you about. Contact Introduced By * Levantera Information Leader of the Vanguard Gauntlet The enigmatic man called Serpent Drummer is the head of the Vanguard's Gauntlet division. The Gauntlet was originally Vanguard's offensive division, but changing events have seen it shift those responsibilities to the Shield Division, while the Gauntlet concentrates on coordinating Vanguard's forces with the recent influx of super-powered volunteers. Even in the middle of such great changes, Serpent Drummer remains serene. Initial Contact You draw the admiration of our allies and the ire of our enemies. Excellent. I think it will be very good to work with you, , but this is not the time for pleasant chit-chat. I have some very important issues where I could use, well, someone like you. Below Level Requirement I apologize to you , but I am afraid that I must ask you to wait a bit before we begin working together. I would suggest that you take some time to settle other matters first, then return to me. Perhaps when you are around Level 40. Yes, that should be about right. Store * Inspirations * Level 40 Technology Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Science Single Enhancements * Level 40 Mutation Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Natural Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Technology Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Science Single Enhancements * Level 45 Mutation Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Natural Single Origin Enhancements Serpent Drummer sells all Enhancements at 200% of their base cost. Story Arc Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Souvenir: A copy of the Traditionalist Peace Accord The signing of a peace treaty between the Rikti Traditionalist Faction and the peoples of Earth is regarded by many as one of the most important moments in the history of the Earth. To you, this copy of that document means even more, as it reminds you of your direct involvement in that historic moment, and adventure you recall as: Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Serpent Drummer had an important mission for you, all right. He needed you to help with security... at the first peace talks between the Vanguard and the Rikti Traditionalists! It's a good thing you were there, because the talks hadn't even begun when a group of guests were revealed to be Nemesis Impostor Automatons! As the last of the mechanical killers was destroyed, the Nemesis Army had still captured several negotiators and diplomats. Your next mission sent you deep beneath the ground to liberate the captives of the Nemesis Army. Though you weren't able to learn any new aspects of Nemesis's plans, you were able to bring the captives to safety, and allow the negotiations to continue. With the peace treaty about to be signed, the Rikti Restructurists mounted a massive attack on the Vanguard base itself, determined to stop the process of peace. With your help, the attack was held off, and the war came to an end for one faction of the Rikti with the signing of the Traditionalist Peace Accord. It was a historic day, but one marred by rumors of a new threat on the horizon. A new threat known as 'Hro'Dtohz'. The Traditionalists now revealed some crucial information: the Rikti Restructurists on Earth had recently re-established a tenuous gateway back to their Homeworld. With this in place, they had been steadily getting new supplies and equipment. What's more, the architect of the Rikti War Machine and supreme Lord of the Rikti Lineage of War, Hro'Dtohz, may have also returned to Earth. To counteract this threat, the Traditionalists planned to use Portal Corporation's powerful equipment to hijack the Restructurists' gateway, and reach their Homeworld to spread word of the peace treaty. It was not to be, as brutal attacks on Portal Corp shut the project down. You barely had time to recover from your last mission before reports of coordinated Rikti attacks began all over. You did your part to stop the Rikti assault by fighting off attacks in the Rogue Isles against the Power Transfer System, and in Paragon City against the Overbrook Dam. Captured documents translated by Benjamin Decker offered what looked like a ray of hope when they revealed Hro'Dtohz's plans to inspect his troops before the next major attack. You confronted the Lord of the Lineage of War himself, but he was prepared for you, and the battle was joined. Though you handed him a defeat, his teleportation technology allowed him to escape to fight another day. Though Hro'Dtohz is still leading the Rikti Military, his offensive has been blunted and his honor shamed by defeat at your hands. You have no doubt that the Lineage of War and its leader will be back, but for the moment there is a short period of calm. The war is over for some of the Rikti, and perhaps, someday soon our embattled world will see peace. For you, however, word that Vanguard's master tactician, Gaussian, would like to talk to you makes you wonder what strange adventure you'll be going on next. Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: One Briefing You have proven that you can handle some weird situations, so I want your help with something strange. I need you to work security on one of the most important conferences in the history of mankind. Interested? I'm glad to hear it. The conference is to discuss terms of peace between humanity and the Rikti Traditionalist faction. You did hear that correctly. One of the factions of Rikti on Earth seeks a peaceful end to the war. They are the far smaller faction, but it is a start. This conference is delicate, to say the least, and someone of your experience will be an excellent asset. Dress well, this is an important time. Your main responsibility is to guard Lady Grey. Once you arrive on site, keep your eyes open for signs of trouble. It'll be up to you to determine if anything seems amiss. Serpent Drummer hands you a book entitled 'Rikti Factions Vol. 1' to help you catch up, in case you weren't familiar with the Traditionalist and Restructurist factions. Enemies Notable NPCs * Fusionette (NPC) Fusionette: It's my strong and highly capable yet highly twitchy relative ! Sorry, guys, family beckons! * Faultline (NPC) Faultline: Hi, , some important conference, huh? * Borea (NPC) * Levantera (NPC) * Gaussian (NPC) * Dark Watcher (NPC) * General Aarons (NPC) .}} * Traditionalist Ambassador: Il'los (NPC) Briefing * Serpent Drummer (NPC) Serpent Drummer: , good to see you. Let's talk a moment. * Lady Grey (Vanguard, Henchman) * Fake Nemesis (Boss) (Guarding Lady Grey) * Conference attendee (NPC) * Conference Attendee (NPC) , and just in time. Fake Nemesis: To arms, lads! Have at them! Once free: The gall of that foolish old man! Well, let us clean up this mess. Ambush: For Lord Nemesis!}} Debriefing The Lady Grey spoke well of you, and I can see why. The negotiations will continue, thanks to your efforts in coordinating the defense, but the Nemesis Army was not completely unsuccessful. We must now reverse their gains and recover our losses. Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: Two Briefing Your admirable defense of the talks will allow them to continue, but the Nemesis Army did make gains, which we must now reverse. They captured 6 of the negotiators before they were fought back. Fortunately, their mole-machine was damaged and had forced them to traverse natural caverns instead of traveling to their rally point more directly. This has delayed them greatly and exposed them to counter-attack. A counter-attack I feel you would be well-suited to lead. Our own work mapping the tunnels beneath the zone has paid off again, providing us with a direct route for you to intercept the Nemesis Army troop column. Once you get there, your goal will be to liberate the hostages. Most will likely flee, but if any are willing to help, all the better. Enemies Notable NPCs * C'Kelkah (NPC Ally, Pet) * General Aarons (NPC Ally, Pet) * Warhulk (Boss) (Guarding C'Kelkah) * Fake Nemesis x3 (Boss) (One of them will be guarding General Aarons) * Negotiator x2 (Rikti NPC) * Diplomat x2 (Human NPC) ! Anticipation: Liberation! Once free: Attitude Grateful: Assistance. Reciprocal Assistance: Gladly Offered. If refound: Commence Collective Action: Rock/Roll!}} Debriefing (Mission Failed) Luckily, we were able to teleport General Aarons and C'Kelkah away, but this is a bad sign. The Traditionalists are threatening to pull out of the peace talks if we don't get results on this Nemesis angle soon. Debriefing (Mission Successful) Though some of the diplomats and negotiators will be spending some time in the hospital after their ordeal, all will recover, and the negotiations will continue. Unless some sort of devastating attack occurs, we should be able to conclude these negotiations soon. Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: Three Briefing Rikti Restructurist forces are amassing for an attack against our base. They fear the signing of the peace treaty between us and their rival faction, the Traditionalists. This attack must be held off and actions all over the city have depleted our forces. , can we count on you to defend this base? Very soon, the peace between the peoples of Earth and one of the two Rikti factions on our world will be signed. But that will not happen if the coming attack is not stopped. Our other agents are trying to counter-attack, but our new Traditionalist allies have promised assistance. Link up with any other troops, and be prepared for any kind of Rikti attack. This will only end once the Raid leader shows himself, and is defeated. Good luck. Enemies Notable NPCs * Traditionalist Commando (Rikti Chief Soldier) (Pet) * Traditionalist Psi-Scout Lk'Onik (Rikti Chief Mentalist) (Pet) * Restructurist Chief Soldier x2 (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) (One guarding each Traditionalist ally) * Rikti Raid Leader (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Debriefing The Traditionalists have signed the peace accord, mostly thanks to your efforts to stop the attack. However, when word reached them that this Hro'Dtohz was now involved, they became very afraid. We are speaking with them about this. While we have made great strides, I fear that the war is far from over. Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: Four Briefing The Traditionalists have shared some important news with us. It seems that the Restructurists have been able to open a tenous portal back to their homeworld. This has been the source of their new troops and supplies. However, a door opens both ways, and they have a plan to use the Portal Corporation gateways to access what they believe is an open gateway back to the Rikti Homeworld, to spread news of the peace. However, it appears we have been outmaneuvered. The Rikti strike from out of nowhere with a renewed ferocity. I had hoped to give you some rest after all of your work, but now I must call on you once more to save Portal Corp from Rikti attack. We will transport you directly there using our own portals. Reports from the defenders indicate that the Rikti have a new kind of portal that they are using to assault the base. You must close these assault portals to end the attack. Good luck. You receive a dossier on Hro'Dtohz, the Lord of the Lineage of War. Enemies Notable NPCs * Assault Portal x12 (Object) * Traditionalist Negotiator (x2) (NPC, Hostage) * Vanguard Adept x2 (NPC Ally) * War Chief Soldier x2 (Boss) (One guarding each Vanguard Adept) Debriefing The Rikti moved within moments after the Traditionalists began their plan. I fear that they anticipated our maneuver. The next logical step would be for them to counter-attack. This has me worried. Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: Five Briefing Reports are coming in of Rikti attacks both in Paragon City and the Rogue Isles. I am coordinating actions with Levantera and Borea to fight them, but we need all available help. Good. We are responding to incidents as they arise, but there are attacks everywhere. Speak to Borea, she will set your first target for counter-attack. . I'm glad to see you're still with us. Something has the Rikti in a frenzy. We've even received requests for help from the Rogue Isles. It seems Dr. Aeon isn't entirely willing to rely on Arachnos to protect the Power Transfer System in Cap Au Diable. We're sending you in by teleporter to the PTS control center to help the good doctor protect this power system. Once you're done there, Levantera will have your next assignment.}} Enemies Notable NPCs * Assault Magus Tel'leT (Rikti Magus (Boss)) * Rikti Magus (Boss) (Guarding Dr. Aeon) * Dr. Aeon (Arachnos Scientist, Hostage) is here to hold me back!}} Enemies Notable NPCs * Lt. Sefu Tendaji (Longbow, Pet) * Chier Soldier (Boss) (Guarding Sefu Tendaji) * Raider Ga'Emnon (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Debriefing These raids were coordinated well. Your actions and the actions of many others prevented a great deal of damage, but I fear that our latest intelligence shows that this was only a diversion for their next true objective. I only hope that the information you found can tell us what that objective might be. I will run this by Mr. Decker, we should know the contents soon. Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: Finale Briefing The information you retrieved has been translated by Mr. Decker. It details the timetable for this phase of the Rikti's plan, and gives us an opportunity. Hro'Dtohz himself is going to be inspecting part of the tunnel network. He will be exposed, and could be captured with a quick, surgical strike. You have done much already, I thought it only proper that you undertake this task. If we can defeat the leader of the Lineage of War now, it would cripple the Rikti's military efforts. We sent ahead a scout team to try and confirm the intelligence, but haven't heard back from them. If you can locate them, they could be of great help to you.}} Enemies Notable NPCs * Fusionette (Vanguard Shield, Pet) * Faultline (Vanguard Shield, Pet) * Traditionalist Psi-Scout Lk'Onik (Rikti Chief Mentalist, Boss) * War Chief Soldier x3 (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) (One guarding each prisoner) * Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz (Rikti, Archvillain) ? I was only taking a second to check my salvage! C'mon 'Nette, get your head together.}} Reputation: Excellent. Expectation: Worthy Combat. Trap: Sprung! Reinforcements: En Route. Encirclement: Complete. Back-up Plan: Ready. Second Wave: Attack! Surprised Observation: Survival. Counter Strategy: Enacted! Error Realization: Enemy Underestimation. Solemn Vow: Same Mistake: Never Again. Foe Status: The way of all history}} Debriefing You fought the Lord of the Lineage of War and forced him to retreat, defeated. Though he escaped, it is a victory. The Rikti offensive has stalled and though we do not know their true ends, with our new alliances we will have a real chance to defeat whatever stratagem they may pursue. You have done very well indeed. Now, while the pressure from the Rikti has abated for the moment, we have a short span of tiime to deal with other matters, and there is another who would like your assistance in a more internal matter of great importance. His name is Gaussian. Gaussian wish to hold an audience with you. See Also * Rikti War Zone